


Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

by Music_Feeds_My_Soul



Series: Broken Heroes [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Captivity, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Multi, Murder, Suicide mention, Torture, child raising a child, dark au, sex references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Feeds_My_Soul/pseuds/Music_Feeds_My_Soul
Summary: Max, Luka and Nino snap.
Relationships: Alya/nino/Chloe, Luka/OCs, Max Kanté/Lê Chiến Kim
Series: Broken Heroes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551556
Comments: 16
Kudos: 175





	Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

_ Max has always been a genius. He’s always thought a million miles ahead of everyone. His mother loved it. _

_ His father didn’t. _

Max idly typed on a computer, ignoring the man behind him.

“Look, I told Lady Fortune, I ain’t done nothing to piss her off. I keep to her rules, keep to her cred-”

“Then why do you have reports of guns being smuggled to the Snarling Snakes?” Max asked, stopping on the file on the computer. The man choked as a portal opened up and Kim stepped out, decked in his uniform. He grabbed the man who started screaming.

Pathetic.

_ His father hated his son was smarter than him. He was the doctor, after all, he was the one who worked so hard to be smart.  _

_ His mother divorced him when he put Max into the hospital. She branched out, began working towards her own goals and wants.  _

_ Max was happy. Even happier as he got older and met Kim who was… everything. _

Max was working when the door opened and Chloe wandered in, looking annoyed.

“Your boy toy ruined my silk shirt.”

“...Not the bee one.” Max sighed. Chloe scowled harder. “Shit, I’ll fund a replacement, promise.”

“You better- that was an amazing shirt,” Chloe told him. “Either the money or I get to play tomorrow would be good payment.”

“Kim’s been super excited about breaking this guy,” Max said, pulling up the information on the drug dealer they were dealing with. Some idiot who decided former heroes meant soft despite the bloody carnage they’d left in the wake. “He’s homophobic and Kim has dibs.”

“He ruined my silk bee shirt because he got annoyed that someone said Horse wasn’t hot.” Chloe snapped.

“...Alright, I’ll see what I can do.”

_ Kim and he were best friends. Alix to sometimes. He still felt lonely though and built a new friend one day. Markov was a great friend, funny and smart…  _

_ And sort of like his son. He loved it.  _

_ Things went sour though when Markov pointed out a few things he hadn’t noticed about Lila’s tales. When he stopped following the lies. _

“You’re nothing but the tech wiz- that’s all they use you for.” said the woman, leaning forward to show more of her chest. Max simply stared at her behind the glasses of his Miraculous. He felt Kaalki’s mutterings in his head and wanted to laugh. “We could appreciate you so more.” she reached up, smiling, to unbutton her shirt some more.

“My boyfriend appreciates me,” Max replied. “And I’m more than the tech expert.” A portal opened under her and she was gone in a second. He rolled his eyes behind his glasses.

Dumbasses never got that right.

_ Lila spread rumours about him, that he was a cheat and a bully. Some believed it, some didn’t. He had Kim though, and Markov. He had everything he needed. He didn’t care what anyone believed. _

_ And then Alix smashed Markov when she believed Lila.  _

_ She smashed his son. _

“Hey babe,” Kim kissed his boyfriend’s forehead. “What you doin’?”

“...Looking at Markov’s data again.” Max replied. Kim didn’t move but then wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and held him for a long moment.

“Babe…”

“I just… I want him back.”

“I know babe, I know.”

_ Max lashed out and of course, he was overreacting, he was being STUPID. Bustier believed the liar. His mom didn’t, and it was awesome and okay but… _

_ Somehow he was put into his father’s care. And nothing could stop the beatings. He ran as soon as he could, running and running. Chloe took him in, hiding him in the hotel. He couldn’t go to school. Not if his father was searching for him. _

_ But then Kim was with him and he had his friends. Maybe… maybe it could be okay. _

“Hey mom,” Max said, tucking the phone under his ear as he frowned at the computer. Was… was someone stealing from them?

“Hey honey, how’s the computer business?”

“Good, hows astronaut training?” someone was. Damn it. Max began hunting that trail while listening to his mom chat.

“When are you and Kim getting married?” she asked after a bit. Max laughed.

“Oh, soon enough.” His mom laughed.

“Alright honey. Don’t forget to invite me.”

“I’d never.”

_ When they beat Hawkmoth when Adrien was brought back… it should have been the end. He should have been able to go back home.  _

_ But it didn’t because people were sheep. They were sheep who listened to what they wanted and not the truth. They almost let their Ladybug, the Miraculous Team’s leader die because of their stupidity. _

_ Well, they wouldn’t get another chance to be so stupid. _

Max looked at his father, face impassive as the man begged for his life.

“Have mercy,” the man begged. 

“Where was my mercy when you were beating me?” Max asked before he pulled the trigger of the gun he was carrying. 

Messy. Boring. He’d much rather work behind the scenes. Leave this to the others. 

But it was a start.

-0-

_ Chaos had been Luka’s life since he was a kid. His mom encouraged it. She hated anything orderly. _

_ He and Jules were taken away five times because of her actions. Luka sometimes wished they stayed away. _

Luka winked at a pretty girl who was waiting eagerly for his signature. He signed the album, looking her up and down. Perhaps…

A glimpse of red and black made him change his mind and he left without taking her back to his room. “Bug?” Luka asked as he entered into his limo. Across from him, Marinette smiled.

“Sorry, just wanted to check-in.” Luka grinned.

“Glad you did.”

_ Luka never knew his dad. He kinda remembered Jules’ dad. He was an asshole. Anarka would yell if asked about either of their dad’s. Luka would wonder as a kid if her drinking was what drove him away. _

_ She drank a lot. She tried to recapture her glory days- Luka wasn’t stupid. She would rant at him while drunk. The reason she had to stop being a star. Why she couldn’t go back. Failure. _

_ Juleka tried. She tried so hard to keep herself together. Luka did for her. They only had each other. _

Luka loomed above the man on the ground, silent as ever. The dark- almost black- green of his suit nearly made him invisible in the warehouse. The man was shaking.

“Please- we don’t-”

“You take us for fools?” Kagami asked, her voice dangerous. “We know exactly what you have and don’t have. Shall we bring Horse in? Monkey will be so mad- he may want to play.” The man shook even more.

Whimp.

_ Meeting Marinette was… was everything. She was sunshine and brightness and he knew something connected them. He wanted it romantic at first but then saw her with Adrien.  _

_ That connection was fireworks and beauty. He couldn’t get in between that. He was just happy to be their friend. _

_ Because that’s why they were. Friends. And it opened so much. He even started a band with his sister and some of her friends.  _

_ It was amazing. _

“So, what’s the inspiration behind your stage name?” asked the interviewer. “Model Snake.” she leaned in, her eyes slightly shiny with lust. Side effect of his new skill with the Miraculous- low-level hypnotism. 

“My sister wanted to be a model for years,” Luka gave a small smile. “My way of honouring her.” 

His other way was being the muscle and ears for his Lady.

_ Lila he knew was a rat from the start. He’d warned Juleka but she didn’t want to have to fight that. Not with the class against her. He let it go. He wanted her safe more than anything. _

_ He was there to offer an ear when Marinette needed it, needed someone to scream with. _

_ He was there when she handed him a snake bracelet and he started noticing the connections more. The snake may give second chances, but like other Miraculous, there were secrets hidden in its depths.  _

_ He was happy. _

“Jagged, my man!” Luka opened his arms and laughed when the older rock star gave him a hug. “It’s been ages!”

“I know!” Jagged laughed. “But hey, rock n’ roll waits for no one.” The man sat down. “...Saw your mom.”

“Yeah, she’s doing better,” Luka said. Both sat in silence.

“If I’d known-”

“Yeah, don’t worry I get it. Hey, wanna talk to Marinette?” Luka deflected. Jagged let him.

“Yeah, nice to talk with her again!” Jagged grinned.

It was always nice to talk to him.

_ Things went to shit when the others stopped listening to Lila. Her words, her lies affected them and he tried to keep them together. But he wouldn’t let her lie to him. She twisted the others of the band, made them turn against him.  _

_ Except Juleka. She refused.  _

_ And it cost her. _

Luka slammed his fist into the nose of the man in front of him.

“Please, look I know-” the man began but Luka grabbed him and threw him against the wall.

“Lady Fortune wants a clean sweep. This whole gang dead or in jail.” Kim remarked. 

“She was a hero.” said a voice and they turned to see Ivan sitting there. He looks different from when they were kids, gaunter, less larger than life. The two men traded looks.

“All your’s man,” Kim said. Luka grinned.

_ Rose wanted a prince. She wanted a fairy tale. So she broke up with Juleka. The rumours started flying. Slut, cheat, bitch. Juleka was panicking.  _

_ Luka tried to help. They all did. They all tried but soon she was falling. She was spiralling. _

_ It didn’t take her long to find the pills their mother thought she hid so well. _

“Your agent is skimming off the top,” said Max, studying the computer in front of him.

“Really?” Luka groaned. “We just killed the last one for being a plant for the League. Kagami had a ball with that one.” 

“It’s what happens when you’re famous.” Max shrugged. “Want me to send Chloe?”

“Sure. Alya and Nino will love it- she gets going after a night of fun. Maybe they’ll let me watch.” Luka made a face. “Haven’t gotten any in a while.”

“Me and Kim are up for a third tonight if you want,” Max said as he pulled out his phone to text.”

“Nice.” Luka grinned. 

He would have fun that night.

_ He lost Juleka. He lost her. _

_ He was happy Hawkmoth was there to punch. To nearly kill after he nearly killed Chat, their second in command. _

_ He was the one who was barely held together as Lila kept talking, as Lila kept speaking. As their leader nearly died. _

_ Luka snapped in ways he’d threatened to do since he was a child. _

Luka opened the door, humming as he stepped into the tiny room. On the small mattress on the floor, a small blonde was huddled up. 

“Did you see the news?” Luka asked, grabbing the chair in the corner and sitting down. “King Ali marries a woman from England. A fairy tale come to life, no?”

“Luka,” Rose breathed, looking up. “Please-”

“Hmmm, perhaps another prince will come,” Luka said, interrupting her. “Perhaps you’ll get I don’t know… some prince? That’s why you broke my sister’s heart, isn’t it? That’s why you helped push her over the edge?”

“I didn’t-” Luka laughed, loud and hard.

“Oh, Rose. I don’t give a damn.”

-0-

_ Nino had an older brother and a little brother. He loved them very much and was very happy with his family. _

_ Then his older brother got involved in something. He got scared and left Nino with just a red cap and a house wondering where he went. _

_ Nino stopped being so happy. _

“You’d think they’d learn,” Alya said, leaning on Nino as Chloe laid across their laps. “Seriously. Isn’t it obvious when every time a club gets a new DJ their dirty business gets taken over?” 

“That’s my superpower babe. No one notices me.”

“Mmm, tragic,” Chloé said, leaning up to kiss him nice and slow. He grins. “No one could have thought you’d be so good at sneaking though. It’s interesting.”

“It is what it is.”

_ He had to be a good kid. He had to be polite and kind and not rock the boat. His parents were trying to find his brother. His little brother needed someone to look after him. _

_ It wasn’t fair. He was just a kid and taking care of another kid. But it was okay. Maybe they’d find their brother soon? _

_ Yeah, that didn’t happen. And soon his parents stopped looking but never came home. To busy with their lovers and jobs to see Nino or Chris. _

Nino grabbed the woman and slammed her to the floor, snarling. It was odd to see the turtle themed man snark but it fit him so well.

“You know I can fucking accept that you cheated us. I get that. You only cheated the Team because of your kid. That’s fine, we could have worked something out. But cheating on Snake? Nu-huh. Not gonna happen.”

“Please!” The woman screamed and damn. Sure Luka hadn’t been planning on marrying her or some shit but he’d liked her enough to possibly discuss bringing her into the operations a bit more. And she cheated on him.

Man, he hated that.

_ Nino barely could stay awake in classes. He had his little brother to look after it was more important than this shit. But then he met Adrien.  _

_ He spent time with Marinette, got a girlfriend, had a support system to lean on when he just needed to be a kid and not Chris’ parent. Chris loved Alya, loved Marinette and Adrien. It was great, it was awesome. _

_ Then he became a hero and things just kept looking up.  _

_ Until they didn’t. _

“Ugh,” Nino groaned, glaring at his hands. “I hate the upfront shit.”

“Sucks to be you, babe,” Chloé told him as Alya snorted. “But you have a job to do baby.” 

“I know, I know.” Nino sighed. “I prefer the spy shit, my babes. Upfront killing is boring as fuck.”

“And gross.” Alya agreed, wrinkling her nose at her own hands.

“I love it.” Chloé grinned and Nino and Alya laugh.

“We know babe. You’re a wild card when you have your fun.” Nino told her, taking a moment to bask in the presence of his lovers. When the hell did he get so lucky?

_ Lila was whatever at first- cool but hey he knew Adrien and Marinette. But then her lies started getting a side-eye from him and Alya started frowning and things started going down. _

_ When they stopped paying attention to her- her lies were pretty but stupid to listen to- she started attacking them. Nino barely cared. His parents weren’t home, he was more worried about Chris and shit. _

_ He even got another girlfriend- Chloe and Alya were amazing and they got how he was often busy with Chris. They helped him and Chris out and it was amazing. _

_ But then his friends? Nino’s fucking livelihood so he could pay for Chris and his shit cause his parents almost never remembered them? Attacking that? He nearly shattered. _

“So, DJ Bubbles, why that name?” asked the talk show host.

“Well… I got akumatized into the Bubbler right? And me and my buddy Luka- Model Snake- were talking about it and I went: Why should I let Hawkmoth- Gabriel the fuck- take away bubbles from me? I love bubbles.”

“So it’s about reclaiming something.” The host said. Nino pointed at her. 

“Exactly. Got worse when that Lila cunt talked shit about us.” Nino said. The host winced a little.

“Ah yes, that was… rather awful of her though she…”

“Nah, she didn’t deserve what happened to her, but can’t say I liked her or wanna talk nice about her.”

Oh, she did deserve exactly what she got, Nino knew that. But he couldn’t say. He had to play the game.

_ When his bro nearly was fucking murdered by Hawkmoth, Nino was cracked, broken pieces slowly falling down. Lila’s bullshit made the cracks spread.  _

_ Then she had Chris taken away from him. Reported his parents. Nino was left- he was more or less self-sufficient but Chris? Nah.  _

_ If Nino could see him it would be different but they didn’t let him. He wasn’t allowed near and it broke him. _

_ He broke even more when Lila nearly killed their Ladybug. He broke enough he stopped giving a single fuck. _

“Hey kiddo,” Nino said into the phone as he grabbed the body and began dragging it. “How’s school?”

“It’s great Nino!” Chris said over the phone. “It’s all so cool! Thanks for sending me here!”

“Hey, if my bro wants an arts school he gets an arts school,” Nino said as he huffed and picked up the body. “Gross.”

“What’s gross?”

“A garbage bag got juice on me,” Nino replied, and Chris laughed at him. Nino ignored the fact he was carrying a body and instead asked his brother about his boarding school more. 

He was happy his brother was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Longer and a bit more darker- this one took a few interesting turns given Juleka was never dead in my original plans but suddenly I had this idea and ran with it. Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
